Fish Bowl
by MissLevinLover
Summary: Because all Gwen wanted was a day to herself. But with Ben and Kevin around she knew that could never happen


_**A/N Okay here is another humor fic for you. Got this while I was watching 'Be-knighted' dont ask how and or why it just did. And is it just me or does the King in that episode remind you of the Burger King Mascot? I swear on my life that he does. **_

_**And I am a bit disappointed that nobody has reviewed on my other two stories 'What If' and the new chapter of 'Tough Love' if I dont know that people like it I wont be compelled to write. Im just saying. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Because if I did I would so put some of the stories on here in the series. Especially some of the moments by Skylark Evanson. Man are they funny! **_

It was a calm day in the small town of Bellwood, and Gwen Tennyson was taking full advantage of this fact. She was sat in her livingroom reading 'The Last Song' by Nicolas Sparks. She loved his novels and always jumped at the chance to be able to read one. Ben and Kevin was spending some qualitly 'Guy Time' together and god only knows that those two together can only lead to trouble.

But that wasnt going to deter her. She was determined to sit and finish this book, no matter what. But of course nothing in Gwen's life was simple. Because just as she got up to the part of the book were Ronnie finds out that her father has cancer Kevin burst through her front door a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Gwen, I have a question to ask you" Kevin stated as her stood infront of Gwen, who was seething with annoyance at the fact that she couldn't have one day to herself.

"What is it now Kevin? Can you not see I am busy?" Gwen snapped at her raven haired bofriend, who was still wearing a cheeky grin on his face.

"What do you know about getting fish bowls off peoples heads?" the older teen asked, the grin never leaving his face.

Gwen stared at him in shock and confusion. Why on earth would he ask a stupid question like that? But then it dawned on her that, this was Kevin. The boy was always asking stupid questions and getting himself into situations that normal people could never even begin to imagine.

"Why? What did you and Ben do now?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing at the ex-con.

Without answering Kevin just looked over his shoulder. When Gwen followed his gaze she saw something in all her life she never expected to see. Ben was standing in the doorway to her livingroom with a medium sized fish bowl rammed onto his skull.

"What the-" Gwen's eyes were as wide as dinner plates "Why the hell does Ben have a fish bowl on his head Kevin?" Gwen shouted, eyes glaring daggers at her boyfriend

"Why are you blaming me?" Kevin snapped at the redhead, who still glaring daggers at him.

"Because Ben's not smart enough to be able to do this to himself" Kevin smirked at Gwen's reply while a muffled "HEY!" could be heard from Ben.

"So tell me what happened" Gwen said as she let out an exsaperated sigh at the stupidity of her two teammates

"Well I said that Ben has a big head because of his ego and he kept on denying it, so I bet him a month's worth of smoothies that he wouldn't be able to fit his head in that fish bowl" He looked over at Ben who had a triumphant smile on his face

"Told you I could fit my head in here" Ben said to the ex-con who now had a slight frown on his face. But as soon as it was there it was gone and replaced with the same grin as before

"Yeah but the entertainment value of watching you running around trying to get it of your head was worth it, especially the part were you ran into the wall. That was the best part" Kevin chuckled as he remembered what had happened earlier that day.

Gwen groaned in frustration at the two. Why? Why did she have to hang around with these two idiots.

"Ok come here Ben" Gwen stated as she motioned for him to come forward. Using her manna she was able to cut the glass bowl in half without hurting Ben. But that didn't stop her from wacking him upside the head once the bowl had fallen to the floor.

"OW! What was that for?" Ben whined, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head were Gwens hand had made contact.

"For being an idiot and for being influenced by Kevin's taunts" Gwen replied smugly.

The two boys turned to each other, both wearing manic grins on their faces. Grins that Gwen knew that meant they were going to do something stupid. Again.

"You two better not do anything stupid again! Im not bailing you out of prision again!"_** (A/N read Kevin's Stupid Moments by Laser Lance 720, to get this. Plus they are absolutley HILARIOUS!)**_

Gwen shouted at them as they sprinted out the house.

Gwen picked up her book and stared at it for a while before throwing it back down on the sofa, and running after the two boys. So much for her quiet day.

_**A/N Poor Gwen. I know how she feels, No matter what I do somone ALWAYS disturbs me when I am trying to watch Ben 10. It's like they have a second sense of when I am going to watch it and think it would be funny to disturb me.**_

_**Rant over dont forget to review otherwise I will set an angry Gwen on you (and we all know how scary she can be...)**_

_**Sammyantha x x **_


End file.
